Conventional leaching processes for limonites have high acid consumption as most of the nickel and cobalt are associated with oxy-hydroxide ferric minerals. Those minerals are the most common form of nickel laterites, making heap leaching or atmospheric unviable alternatives. In order to reach nickel inside the oxy-hydroxides lattices, high iron dissolution is required thus resulting in high acid consumption. That dissolution also destroys the minerals, reducing stability of a possible heap. Until now, the only viable option was HPAL treatment of laterites, but that process is not very tolerant with low grade or non-upgradeable ores.